


Push Your Luck

by sweetkpopfan



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Pet Store, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Innuendo, Long Shot, M/M, Mentions of Smut, One Shot, Romance, Side yuwin, jaehyun johnny lucas and yuta are the frat boys, or fuckboys, side lumark, side luqi, slight angst, super minimal, there i said it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 21:48:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21705925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetkpopfan/pseuds/sweetkpopfan
Summary: Johnny Seo can make friends with just about anyone, maybe anyone but Lee Taeyong. They go on a date and everything that could go wrong went wrong, but there was something about Taeyong that Johnny couldn’t let go.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Lee Taeyong & Suh Youngho | Johnny, Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 38
Kudos: 408





	Push Your Luck

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, I never leave dojae behind so there is dojae in here, believe me XD
> 
> Inspired by the lyrics of Push My Luck by The Chainsmokers. Do check it out as you read this!
> 
> Settle in, this is a long one

“Am I in hell?” Yuta asked first thing in the morning.

“Grab a seat. We’re having lunch with Satan later.” Johnny slammed the refrigerator door with his foot while he reached for the French press on top of the kitchen shelf. “Damn it, no milk.” He complained.

“Did you see a cute guy running out of here?” Yuta asked, his long, frizzy hair covering his eyes.

“No but I think I saw Yuqi putting her underwear in her bag when she came out of Lucas’s room.”

“Seriously? Tall kid, kinda skinny but with big eyes and pretty lips?”

“Not a clue.” Johnny shrugged. “Coffee?”

“Yes please.” Yuta pushed his university notes aside as he rubbed the temples of his forehead. “Fuck, I missed him.”

“Missed who?”

“Sicheng.”

“Who’s Sicheng?” Johnny asked nonchalantly as he poured his coffee grounds into the French press.

“I brought him home last night.” Yuta sighed. “I was going to get his number. Fuck.”

“He didn’t leave it behind?”

“No, I don’t think so.”

“Is he a student here?”

“I have no idea.” Yuta shrugged. “I met him at the club yesterday and we hit it off perfectly. Took him home, we fucked and I swear to you I wanted his number. Damn it.”

“How come I didn’t hear anything from your room?” Johnny narrowed his eyes.

“He’s not much of a screamer.” Yuta said. “He just breathes heavily.”

“Shucks, where’s the fun in that?” Johnny scoffed as he set the timer on his phone. “Part of the fun is listening to them beg.”

“Who cares? I just wanted to get my dick sucked.” Yuta rolled his eyes. “I’m trying to figure out if I can find him again.”

“You can probably ask Ten. He knows everyone in this uni and the surrounding neighborhood.” Johnny said, referring to their friend and gossip monger Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul. He was also known as the Leonardo Da Vinci of the campus, but his gossip reputation precedes the other.

“How come you weren’t at the club yesterday?” Yuta asked him, running a hand through his hair as his fingers accidentally brushed against his piercings.

“Unlike my fellow bunch of horny drunkards,” Johnny raised an eyebrow. “I was at home, finishing an assignment for today.”

“You mean homework?”

“Yes Yuta.” Johnny laughed. “In case you forgot, homework exists.”

“It looks like you’ll be the only one amongst us who has any hope of graduating.” Yuta snorted. “Aside from Jaehyun.”

“Jaehyun is just competitive.” Johnny said. “He just wants to beat Moon Taeil for valedictorian.”

“Hey guys?” Lucas peeked his head out of his room, his eyes half open and half naked. “Is Yuqi gone?”

“Yeah.”

“Oh thank god.” Lucas groaned as he stepped out. “Fuck I think I made a horrible mistake.”

“Yeah, fucking your ex is pretty high up there.”

“I don’t know what happened.” Lucas sighed. “She called me to talk. I didn’t think we’d do this again.”

“You say that every time. It starts with ‘I just want to talk’ to ‘I just need a teensy weensy cup of alcohol’ to full blown ‘I just need to fuck.” Johnny mocked.

“You need to move on bro. This isn’t healthy.” Yuta said. “Are you going to get back together with her?”

“I can’t do that.” Lucas bit his lip. “We broke up. There’s nothing between us anymore.”

“Yeah right.” Yuta said as he rolled his eyes and turned to Johnny. “If Lucas isn’t out humping some poor street hooker, he’s in here with his Mickey Mouse blanket around him crying to reruns of the Notebook.”

“Oh, and like you are any less fucked up, Mr. I Stick My Dick Into Anything.” Lucas snapped back. “This has been like what, the fourth hookup this week?”

“Third. I fucked Momo twice.”

“And people wonder why we get a bad name.” Johnny shook his head as he poured out some coffee. It was strong, hopefully strong enough to wash their sins. “I certainly don’t do anything.”

“Fuck you Johnny, you’ve had your share of boytoys and girl toys.” Lucas complained but he accepted his cup of coffee.

“Yes but I never seem to get this problem because I don’t get attached.” Johnny snapped his fingers. “Get on my level boys.”

A few minutes later, someone knocked on the door loudly. Yuta opened it and Jung Jaehyun pushed him aside to step in. He was wearing a black long-sleeved sweater with grey trimmings, ripped jeans and a blazer over his shoulders. He ran a hand through his wavy dark brown hair and pointed a finger at them. “All of you suck balls.”

“We’re bi. We do suck balls.” Yuta nodded.

“Why didn’t anyone pick up my phone call last night?!?!” Jaehyun stomped his foot, clearly angry about something. 

“Dude I was out.”

“I was asleep!”

“Phone’s dead.” Lucas shrugged. “Why? What’s up?”

“Yeah, how was your blind date?”

“You will never guess who was on the other end.” Jaehyun took off his blazer.

“Who?”

“I’ll give you a hint. He’s the head of the dance squad, he wears nothing but black and he terrifies people.”

“Satan’s cheerleader?” Johnny said, grabbing an apple from the fridge.

“He might as well be.” Jaehyun slumped on the couch as he groaned in exhaustion. “It was Lee Taeyong.”

“Who?” Lucas asked, face scrunched up in confusion.

“The Ice King.” Johnny said.

“Holy shit.” Lucas’s eyes widened. “How did it go?”

“It was boring as hell. I had to do all the talking and he didn’t seem interested in anything but the food. I thought about taking him to a bar but he just said he wanted to go home.”

“Okay, and?”

“So I thought maybe he would invite me in, but he just slammed the door in my face after he got home.” Jaehyun made a face in disbelief. “What the fuck? He slammed the door in MY face?”

“He should have slammed your actual face while he’s at it.” Johnny smirked and Jaehyun almost threw his dirty sock at him. “So, what’s the emergency?”

“I lost my keys to the apartment, so I tried calling all of you to answer the door but NO. ONE. ANSWERED!” Jaehyun yelled at them. “Fuck I had to ask Taeyong to let me crash at his place, it was so fucking embarrassing!”

“And then what happened?”

“Well actually his roommate was the one who answered the door. Do any of you know Kim Doyoung?”

“You mean the librarian?” Johnny scratched his head. “The one with glasses and those ugly sweaters?”

“How do you know who the librarian is?” Yuta asked.

“Because I use it.” Johnny made a face. “You guys really don’t know anything do you?”

“Yeah, him.” Jaehyun said. “He said Taeyong didn’t want to talk to me and I was like ‘fine, I don’t wanna talk to him either’ and he let me sleep on their couch in the living room.”

“Ouch. So you left after that.”

“Well…” Jaehyun’s voice pitched a little higher. “Doyoung offered to make me breakfast.”

“Oh?” Lucas shrugged. “Then I don’t see the problem.”

“Yeah, you didn’t get to fuck but you got your stomach filled.” Yuta said.

“How was he? Doyoung I mean.” Johnny asked.

“He’s fine. A little warmer than Taeyong but yeah, he looks like someone who won’t hesitate to kick your ass if you cross him.” Jaehyun leaned back against the couch. “He wasn’t wearing his glasses in the morning and he was wearing this huge sweater that was up to his thighs. It was kind of cute.”

“Doyoung? Cute?” Johnny cackled. “Since when?”

“Hey don’t knock it until you try it.” Yuta said. “In my experience, it’s always the quiet ones who have the dirtiest kinks.”

“Yeah, maybe he likes getting bent over and fucked against the library shelves.” Johnny scoffed. “Doyoung’s a prude. I’ve never even seen him remove his glasses or have a hair out of place.”

“Whatever, it looks like we all had a bad night.” Lucas sighed as he finished his coffee.

“Not me. I had a good sleep, I finished my assignment, and I have a date tonight with Kim Jungwoo.”

“What the fuck?!?!” Jaehyun screeched.

“HOW?!” Yuta stared at him. Kim Jungwoo was the new kid in school and also one of the most popular. Handsome, witty and cute, almost everyone was trying to get a date with him. Yuta apparently tried for two weeks but he kept getting turned down. Jaehyun tried as well but no luck, and Jaehyun was often considered to be one of the hottest guys in school. Next to Johnny of course.

“Because I, unlike all of you, am a genuine, nice guy.” Johnny smiled. “What they say is true y’all, nice guys really do get more dicks.”

*********************

Johnny was really looking forward to his date with Jungwoo. It had been a while since his last relationship. Heck, he couldn’t even remember the name of the last person he saw. He had met Jungwoo a couple of times in class and he was really sweet and funny. They were friends first and slowly Johnny built the confidence to ask him out. He didn’t expect Jungwoo to say yes but he was thrilled when Jungwoo nodded his head and said “Sure.”

Now he was waiting at the bus stop for Jungwoo to arrive. They agreed to meet outside the mall and watch a movie together, then a nice dinner and drinks at a bar later. Johnny checked his watch. Jungwoo was a little late.

“It’s okay.” Johnny breathed to calm himself down. “He’ll be here.”

Johnny was dressed handsomely in a tan brown leather jacket, blue jeans and a simple white tee inside. He had spent quite a while getting dressed for this. _It better not be in vain._

10 minutes later, Johnny was starting to get frustrated. Where the heck was Jungwoo? Did he get stood up? Was he late? Why didn’t he call? _Fuck, no one stands up Johnny Seo. No one._

“Excuse me?” someone tapped his shoulder. “Are you Johnny Seo?”

“Yes?” Johnny turned around and to his surprise, he found a smaller, skinnier man behind him, dressed in a grey hoodie and a black cap. “Who are you?”

“I’m Lee Taeyong. Jungwoo asked me to replace him on this date.”

“What?!?!” Johnny dropped his jaw. “What the fuck?! Why didn’t he…”

“He fell sick today and had no energy.” Taeyong cut him off curtly. “He’s at my house being taken care of by my roommate.”

“Oh.” Johnny bit his lip. “Okay then, thanks for telling me.”

“So, are we going in to see this movie?”

“I…” Johnny was shocked at how bold and brazen Taeyong was. “I mean we don’t…”

“It’s getting late. Let’s not waste time.” Taeyong turned his head and went inside the mall. “Come on, hurry up.”

Johnny was still confused. _Hang on, is this happening? Am I going on a date with Lee Taeyong?!_

“Come on!” Taeyong called, louder this time.

There were two things he could do: go on a date with the Ice King or turn around and run away.

Johnny sighed deeply. He already booked the restaurant for two. Might as well take the Ice King with him.

*********************

“Do you want popcorn?” Johnny asked Taeyong as they made their way into the theatre and found their seats.

“It’s okay. I’m fine.”

“Have you seen this movie before?”

“No.” Taeyong said. “I wouldn’t be here if I did.”

“Oh.” Johnny mentally slapped himself. “Yeah. Right.”

Taeyong took off his cap to readjust it as he sat down. There was a reason why he was nicknamed the Ice King. Taeyong’s infamously sharp features and cat like eyes would deter anyone. He mostly kept to himself and he wore lots of black to class, so wherever he walked, he looked like an angry goth who didn’t want to talk to anyone. That being said, Lee Taeyong up close was actually really beautiful. Yes, his features were sharp and defined, but his eyes were round and his skin was pretty good. He smelled nice too and there was a certain kind of grace and elegance in the way he moves. It was probably because he was a dancer.

“I think I’ll get some popcorn. Are you sure you don’t want anything?” Johnny asked again.

“I’m fine.” Taeyong shook his head. “Don’t be late.”

Johnny made a mocking face behind him as he went to get some popcorn. It has barely been 15 minutes into the date and Johnny already feels he has aged another 15 years instead. Taeyong was incredibly difficult to talk to. He had a habit of using curt replies and cutting off people at everything they said. It was so hard to continue the conversation and he didn’t seem like he had a penchant for small talk either.

“I’ve already made it this far.” Johnny told himself. “Let’s just make the best of it.” He got Taeyong some cotton candy just in case. He felt bad he was only getting something for himself so maybe he would like some cotton candy later. He went back in and the movie began.

“Want some?” Johnny asked a few minutes into the movie, handing over the cotton candy. Even in the dark, he could feel Taeyong’s intense stare at him. Taeyong didn’t say anything but he took the candy from him anyways.

The movie ended and the two of them walked out of the theatre, stretching their sore limbs. “Wow, that was something.” Johnny groaned. “Did you enjoy that?”

“Yeah. It was pretty good.”

“Where’s the cotton candy?”

“I finished it.”

“You did?” Johnny raised an eyebrow.

“I’m sorry, did you want some?” Taeyong asked him back. It sounded harsh but Johnny could hear a small glint of sincerity in it.

“No, it’s okay.” He smiled. “I bought it for you.”

“That’s nice.”

_Welp. There goes the conversation._

“So, what’s next?”

“Well I originally had a table booked in Capitol Café.” Johnny said. “But if you have a change of heart, we can go somewhere else to eat.”

“It’s fine. Let’s just stick with your plan.”

_Okay then. God bless us all._

Johnny was so thankful he didn’t go ahead and book a very romantic candlelit restaurant like he originally planned. Capitol Café was a casual dining restaurant that was still intimate enough for dates. If he had gone with his first choice, he would have been too mortified to even step inside.

“So… uhm…” Johnny cleared his throat. “What course are you in?”

“Social science.” Taeyong answered.

“Ah, and you’re also leader of the dance squad right?”

“Yep.”

“Have you always liked dancing?”

“Yep.”

“How did that come about? Did it start as a hobby or…”

“Oh appetizers.” Taeyong smiled as the food arrived. Johnny could feel his entire body sink down like an anvil as he sighed deeply.

_This was harder than I thought._

Since Taeyong didn’t want to talk about himself, he tried a different approach. “Is there anything you are curious about me?”

“Not really.” Taeyong shrugged. “I know a lot about you. I know you’re doing business, you have a YouTube channel where you do some vlogging, you are captain of the volleyball team and your best mates are Jaehyun, Lucas and Yuta.”

“Wow. Do you follow my channel?”

“Sometimes. Your videos are pretty cool.”

“Thanks.” Johnny beamed. “I spent a lot of time on them.”

“I like the one where you showed your Mac and Cheese recipe. That was nice.”

“Do you cook as well?”

“I do.”

“Wow, you must be a good cook then.”

“I’m okay. Doyoung is better.”

_Okay, maybe we’re getting somewhere._

“So uhm…” Johnny breathed in. “I heard you went on a date with Jaehyun.”

“Yeah.”

_Okay, so it’s a ‘yeah’ instead of a ‘yep’. One extra letter. We’re getting there._

“Will you be seeing him again?”

“No.”

_And we’re back to square one._

“Why not?”

“We have nothing in common.” Taeyong sighed. “He’s just not my type.”

“What is your type then?”

“I don’t know. Someone nice I guess.”

“He’s nice as well.”

“Maybe.” Taeyong nodded, scrunching his nose cutely. “But I think he found it difficult to talk to me.”

_Oh I can definitely relate to that._

“Do you think so?” Taeyong asked. That was the first time during the dinner Taeyong asked a question.

“Uh… I think maybe you’re just shy.” Johnny chuckled nervously. “It’s okay, I don’t bite. Except during sex maybe.”

Taeyong’s face turned stone cold and Johnny could feel the awkward silence hang over him like his doom.

_Nice going Johnny Seo, you fucking idiot._

“Never mind, can we pretend I didn’t say that?” Johnny tried to laugh to cover the embarrassment. Taeyong seemed to agree as he nodded. The awkward silence returned.

“How badly am I screwing up?” Johnny cringed inwardly.

“It’s not too bad.” Taeyong pouted. “Most people would get up and leave by now.”

“Just to clarify, I’m not usually like this.” Johnny said. “Okay, maybe I am, but it usually works!”

“Sorry, it’s probably me.” Taeyong hung his head down. “I’m just not very good at this.”

“No no it’s fine.” Johnny reassured him. “We probably just need time to get used to one another.”

Luckily the food arrived and nothing more needed to be said. Johnny closed his eyes before inhaling his pasta. _Dear God, please don’t make this date any worse._

*********************

“So, what’s next?” Taeyong asked again after dinner was done and they left the restaurant. Johnny discovered that Taeyong was a pretty big eater for his small frame and that he likes sweets. He ate all of his dessert, the cotton candy from the theater and finished all the cola.

“Well there’s a cool new izakaya that opened down the corner.” Johnny said. “I went once with Yuta and it was amazing. If you’re interested, we can check it out.”

“Great, I like Japanese food.”

He likes Japanese. One more fact down.

Once they stepped inside and sat at the bar, a horrible realization came through to Johnny. He couldn’t speak or read Japanese, so he had no clue what he was about to order. When he came the last time, it was Yuta who did the ordering. How was he expected to order for them if he couldn’t read a single word?

“Do you know what you’re going to get?” Taeyong asked as he flipped through the drink menu.

“Uhm… I think so.” Johnny lied.

“Cool.” Taeyong rubbed his hands together. “I know what I want.”

Johnny dropped the menu in surprise. How did he know what was written?

“Shall I order?” Taeyong asked.

“Uh…sure.”

Taeyong called the bartender and ordered in fluent Japanese. Johnny was shocked and impressed. He didn’t know anyone aside from Yuta who could speak so fluently. He was too busy staring at the way Taeyong’s lips moved to realize Taeyong was calling him. “Johnny, what do you want?”

“Uh…whatever you just ordered.”

Taeyong laughed for the first time that night and told the bartender that. “Why didn’t you tell me you couldn’t read Japanese? I could have translated for you.”

“You didn’t ask!” Johnny protested, his voice going all high and squeaky, but it made Taeyong laugh again. “You were so confident, you looked like you knew what you were doing!”

“Oh trust me, that’s just my face.” Johnny laughed as well. “I look like I do but in reality, I don’t.”

This was the first time Taeyong laughed that night and it sounded beautiful. The wide grin on his face made him look so much more ethereal, his eyes crinkling into a thin line. Johnny felt his heart skip a beat.

“Where did you learn to speak it?” Johnny asked him.

“I love anime, so I started learning Japanese so that I could watch it.”

“That’s really cool. You would get along so well with Yuta. He loves anime too.”

“Maybe.” Taeyong shrugged. “He doesn’t seem like he would be interested in talking to me.”

“Oh that’s just how he looks. He’s like me, our looks fool everyone.” Johnny said. “Once he hears you can speak his mother tongue, he’s going to be all over you.”

“Excuse me,” Johnny heard a shrill female voice calling him and he turned around, shocked to find 4 girls staring at him with their arms crossed. “Uhm, how can I help you ladies?”

“Do you know Lucas Wong?”

“Uh yeah. He’s my best friend.”

“Fine, then tell him to take this.” Johnny yelped as one of the girls threw a jersey at him. “Tell him this is from Yuqi, who said she never wants to see him again.”

“Okay but…”

“And this is from Joanne!” another one of them splashed juice all over his top. “This is for dumping her after the second date!”

“I’m sorry but you must have…”

“You and your friends can go to hell.” The girls spat at him and stormed off. Johnny’s top half was wet and Lucas’s basketball jersey clung to him uncomfortably. Taeyong was stunned at what happened.

“Fuck.” Johnny winced. “I’m a mess.”

“Are you okay?” Taeyong asked as he handed him some napkins.

“I am so sorry.” Johnny sighed. “Shit.”

“Maybe we should go.” Taeyong looked around the bar. “They don’t seem too pleased with the outburst.”

Johnny looked around and he saw everyone staring at them. He felt like he had just committed a crime and someone was about to call the police. Taeyong quickly cancelled their orders and draped the jersey over Johnny’s top. The two of them grabbed a cab back to Taeyong’s place since it was closer.

“Come in.”

“Oh, okay.” Johnny wasn’t sure what happened or what to do but he figured Taeyong was in better headspace than he was, so he should just do as he said.

“Tae?” Doyoung called from his room and was shocked when he came out of the room. “Who are you?”

“I’m Johnny Seo.”

“He’s Jungwoo’s date.” Taeyong said as he took off his thick hoodie. “Speaking of Jungwoo, how is he?”

“Taeil took him home. He said he was feeling better.” Doyoung sighed. “Poor boy threw up twice today and couldn’t finish his food.”

“You should take your shirt off.” Taeyong told Johnny and the taller blushed. _Wh… is Lee Taeyong this bold?!?_

“Now? Here? I mean…we don’t…”

“It’s all sticky and messy. You can’t be seen in public like this.” Taeyong said. “I’d give you some clothes to change into, but my shirts are all too small.”

“Oh,” Johnny stammered. “It’s alright, I think I’ll be fine.”

“Doyoung, do you have a spare shirt or something?” Taeyong asked. “You guys are about the same height and your shoulders are wider.”

“I’ll see what I can do.” Doyoung rolled his eyes. “Yesterday it was Jaehyun, today it’s Johnny. Why are we always saving your asses?”

“Sorry about that.” Johnny mumbled meekly. “Taeyong it’s alright, you don’t have to…”

“Take off your shirt.” Taeyong ordered. Johnny felt like if he protested again he would probably be thrown out so he quietly took off his jacket and removed his shirt. He was suddenly hyper aware of his figure and stood up straight with his shoulders open, tucking in his stomach to pull the muscles and highlight his abs. Johnny has always had an impressive physique, but there was something about being with Taeyong and how critical he was of everything that made him just slightly conscious about it.

“It’s so sticky.” Taeyong groaned at the material when he touched it. “I’ll pack it up for you.”

“Th…thanks.”

“Here.” Doyoung came out with a plain grey shirt. “This should fit you.”

“Thanks.” Johnny smiled thankfully. “Sorry for bothering you guys.”

“It’s alright, taking care of people seems to be our function.” Doyoung snorted, running a hand through his hair. “Are you going to keep this one?” he turned to Taeyong and wriggled his eyebrows.

“I’m packing his things.” Taeyong said. “Go back to your plants.”

“Okay then.” Doyoung made a face as he walked back to his room. Johnny took a look around his apartment. It was so much neater and homier than his. Johnny’s shared apartment with his friends looked like a hotel that hasn’t been cleaned for 10 years. There was a nice, warm fragrance in the air and lots of succulents and little trinkets on the shelves. There was a cork board covered in Polaroids, mostly of Doyoung, Taeyong and some of Taeil and a junior named Mark Lee.

“Okay, your shirt is in here.” Taeyong said as he handed him a small paper bag. “Make sure you use lukewarm water and hang it to dry immediately, or else it would leave a stain.”

“Thank you.” Johnny said. “You really didn’t have to do this.”

“I had to, or else you would have walked around with your juice stained shirt sticking to your abs.”

“Is that a…” Johnny raised an eyebrow and smirked. “You noticed my abs?”

Taeyong’s eyes went wide and his face turned slightly pink. He was quiet for a few minutes before he turned away. “You should go. It’s late.”

Johnny walked out and turned around to thank him. “Thanks Taeyong.”

“Good night Johnny.”

With that, the door was slammed in his face. Johnny wanted to ring the doorbell and ask for Taeyong’s number, but something stopped him. He couldn’t take the next step forward. He decided the night has gone on long enough and perhaps it was time to call it a day.

Usually after a date, Johnny would know instantly whether he should call for another one. But this wasn’t a date, well not of his choice anyways. Nothing went according to plan and Taeyong expressed no sign of interest in him, well except that he saw his abs. This was the first time he felt that way. The feeling of mortification, the feeling of ‘I will never do this again’ mixed with ‘I kind of want to see him again’.

He went home, thinking about the way Taeyong laughs and the way his pretty face turned pink when he was shirtless.

*********************

“Whose shirt is that?” Jaehyun asked Johnny as he sorted out his laundry the next morning.

“It’s Doyoung’s. He lent me this.”

“It’s Doyoung’s?!?!” Jaehyun’s jaw dropped. “What the hell happened?”

Johnny started telling him everything, from Jungwoo dropping out to Taeyong’s nonchalant and surprising Japanese skills to The Juice Incident and Doyoung’s eyeroll. Jaehyun just slapped his forehead and sighed. “Lucas Wong I swear to god.”

“I don’t know what happened but it was probably for the best.” Johnny said. “At least he’s moving on.”

“So, this is his shirt?” Jaehyun picked up Doyoung’s shirt.

“Yeah, I’m going to wash it and return to him today. To thank him for helping me out.”

Jaehyun buried his nose in the shirt and inhaled it. Johnny stared at him and snatched it back. “What the fuck dude!”

“Is this what he smells like?” Jaehyun snatched it back. “Wow, he smells like lavender.”

“Why couldn’t it be me?”

“Dude you smell like shit. I know you.” Jaehyun buried his nose in it. “Fuck, this smells nice.”

“Don’t jerk off to it. It’s creepy as hell and I need to return it clean.”

“Does he smell this good?” Jaehyun sniffed again. “Wow…”

Johnny snatched the shirt back. “Get your own boyfriend to sniff you pervert.” He washed the shirt as well as his own laundry, which he realized was very much overdue because he seemed to be running out of clean underwear to wear. Johnny packaged the shirt nicely and went to the library in the afternoon, hoping Doyoung would be around.

“Uhm,” Johnny walked up to the counter and whispered quietly. “Hi Doyoung.”

“Oh, hi.” Doyoung looked up and adjusted his glasses, mildly surprised that Johnny was looking for him. “How can I help you?”

“I just wanted to return your shirt. Thank you so much for helping me.”

“It’s no problem.” Doyoung smiled politely as he took the shirt back. He looked back at Johnny and his eyes widen when he saw Jaehyun behind him, dressed handsomely in a plaid button up and jeans. “Hi Jaehyun.”

“Hi Doyoung.” Jaehyun waved happily, his little dimples showing at the sides of his cheeks.

“Are you here to check out a book?”

“No, but I’m here to check you out.”

Johnny let out a groan so loud it vibrated around the whole room. Doyoung froze like someone just hit him with a stun gun and Jaehyun’s ears started turning red. “Dude…” Johnny slapped his forehead.

“You told me to say that!!” Jaehyun protested, making Johnny even more embarrassed.

“I didn’t mean now you idiot!!”

“Shhhh!!!” Doyoung shushed them. “We’re in a library.”

“Sorry.” The two of them bowed a little in apology, looking around to make sure no one was watching them. Some of them were, but most of them were plugged into their headphones and couldn’t hear a thing anyways.

“I’m off.” Johnny said as he tried to leave but Jaehyun held him back.

“Don’t leave me here!”

“You’re on your own bro.”

“He looks like he’s going to eat me!”

“Then you eat him first!”

Jaehyun pushed Johnny away as he rolled his eyes. His son of a bitch best friend was no help sometimes. Johnny smirked to himself as he walked towards the entrance before stopping himself.

_Shit, I was supposed to get Taeyong’s number. Do I have to go back to them?_

He took another step.

_Wait, am I really thinking about seeing Taeyong again?_

He took another step.

_I mean he’s cool, but he’s so difficult to talk to._

And another step.

_He looks so cold and unfriendly. But his eyes are really pretty._

And another.

_My jokes don’t work on him. But his laughter is pretty cute._

And another.

_He’s not my type._

And another.

_So why can’t I stop thinking about him?_

Johnny could feel himself turn around. _Fuck it._ He made his way back to the counter when he stopped and turned to his right. Taeyong was sitting in a corner with headphones on, dressed in black (as usual) with his sleeves rolled up and a paintbrush in his hand. _He paints?_

“Taeyong,” Johnny tapped his arm. “Hi.”

“Hi there.” Taeyong’s face lit up briefly before settling into confusion. “What are you doing here?”

“I came to return Doyoung’s shirt and then I saw you.”

“How did you find me?” Taeyong looked around. “This is the most inconspicuous spot in the library.”

“I’m tall I guess. I can see stuff.” Johnny laughed cutely as he sat down next to him. “Do you paint often?”

“A little.” Taeyong said as he dipped his brush into some paint. “I’m not as good as Ten, but I do enjoy it.”

“What are you painting here?”

“It’s the dance squad’s new team shirt. Funds are down but we need new shirts, so I thought I would paint on them instead of getting them to print.”

“Wow,” Johnny dropped his jaw. “For all of your members?”

“Yeah.” Taeyong nodded. “I could add all their names and individual numbers, just to make them a bit more personal.”

“That’s…that’s amazing.” _And so sweet and kind. Holy shit my heart._ “That’s really commendable of you. The team is lucky to have you as a leader.”

“I do my best.” Taeyong smiled a little. “I just hope they like it.”

“If they don’t then I’ll buy them from you.” Johnny picked one shirt up. “It’s really pretty.”

“You’re just saying that.”

“No I mean it, it’s really cool. How long have you been working on this?”

“About two hours. I still have a few more shirts.”

“So you’ll be here all day?”

“Most likely.”

Johnny looked at him for a bit. “Can I have your number then?”

“Why?” Taeyong drew his shoulders back.

“Just wanted to keep in contact.” He shrugged coolly. “I am thinking of coming back here after Spanish class and if you’re still here at least I know where to find you. I’ll bring some coffee and hot chocolate.”

Johnny was hoping the sweet drink was a good enough trick. Taeyong mused for a bit before taking Johnny’s phone and putting in his contact information. “Here.”

“Can I take a picture of you? For my contact picture.”

“Sure.” Taeyong shrugged, holding the brush and giving a peace sign, his lips forming a small half smile. “Is it okay?”

“Thanks. You look cute.”

“Shut up.” Taeyong rolled his eyes as he curled his lips in to stop himself from smiling.

“I’ll see you later.” Johnny waved. He left the library and went to class. He looked at Taeyong’s picture one more time and decided it was not going to be a contact picture. Taeyong looked too cute for that.

He clicked the ‘Set as wallpaper’ button and tucked his phone away.

*********************

“What happened to the milk?” Johnny asked as he drew his head out of the fridge.

“What milk?” Yuta asked, fingers thumbs tapping away at his controller while he and Jaehyun battled on Mario Kart, feet propped up on the table.

“Exactly, what milk?” Johnny slammed the fridge door. “There isn’t any.”

“Must have forgotten to pick it up.”

“Do I have to go and get it myself then?”

“If you need it go get it.”

“Oh damn it.” Johnny rolled his eyes and grabbed a can of soda instead. “Forget it. I’ll just settle with coke.”

“Get me one will ya?” Jaehyun said, eyes focused on the TV screen. “Yes!!! I won again!”

“Fuck you Jaehyun.” Yuta groaned.

“Gimme my money Yuta. I beat you fair and square.”

“Take it you little monster.” Yuta handed some cash over reluctantly. “Go buy your little library crush some coffee and get out.”

“You buy Doyoung coffee??!” Johnny laughed so hard he almost fell off the couch. “Since when?!?!”

“It was only once!” Jaehyun stuck his tongue out. “Starbucks was doing a buy one free one thing, so I thought he might like one.”

“You didn’t think of giving that free cup to us? Your best friends and roommates?” Yuta dropped his jaw in fake shock. “I’m hurt.”

“Don’t blame him Yuta, he’s not trying to get into our pants.” Johnny winked.

“I’m not trying to get into his pants!” Jaehyun groaned. “If I wanted to, he won’t let me anyways!”

“What do you mean?”

“He doesn’t respond to any of my pickup lines or jokes, at all! He just stares at me like I’m an alien.” He sighed deeply, recalling the few times he tried a pickup line and was met with stone cold silence. “Then he goes on pretending he didn’t hear me.”

“That didn’t stop you from trying.”

“I don’t get it,” Jaehyun said. “I don’t usually have this problem. After a few lines people will give me their number and we’ll make a date. I have been trying for 4 weeks, FOUR WHOLE WEEKS and nothing. I don’t even have his number.”

“Someone has the guts to deny Jung Jaehyun? The self-proclaimed prince charming of this school?” Yuta made another face. “I’m shocked.”

“Yeah. It’s horrible. Call CNN. Get Anderson Cooper. It’s breaking news.”

“Fuck you all.” Jaehyun gave them the middle finger. “How’s your missing boy hunt?” he turned to Yuta.

“I talked to Ten and he said he would ask his boyfriend Kun. He’s the head of the Chinese Student’s Society so he would know if they have a new exchange student.” Yuta said. “I haven’t heard from him since then.”

“Maybe it’s not meant to be.” Johnny shrugged.

“I guess.” Yuta shrugged. “But I really want to see him again.”

“How about Taeyong?” Jaehyun asked Johnny. “Are you two friends yet?”

“Yeah.” Johnny shrugged. “We’ve been texting.”

“Are you going to ask him out again?”

“I don’t know. He seems busy. Sometimes he takes ages to reply.” He sighed deeply. “But it’s okay, we’re just friends. I’m not rushing for anything.”

Lucas came home a few minutes later, his hair wet and soggy like a sheepdog after a bath while carrying a large duffel bag. “Oh hey Lucas!” Yuta greeted. “How was the swimming practice?”

“It was amazing!” Lucas grinned. The former basketball centre moved from the basketball team to the varsity swim team under Yuta’s recommendation. “God I missed swimming so much and the coach was amazing. Thanks for helping me move over Yuta.”

“My pleasure.”

“Speaking of which, I finally found a new centre to replace Lucas.” Jaehyun smiled. “Coach and I met him at the tryouts and he was amazing.”

“Who is it?” Lucas asked.

“Mark Lee.”

“Ah, he’s the new junior from Canada.” Johnny nodded.

“Holy shit, you really do know everyone.” Yuta laughed at him. Johnny’s friendliness and social skills extend far beyond their class. He was the kind of person who would know everyone and can talk to anyone (except Taeyong, but to his defense, he was trying).

“Gotta look out for my fellow North American peeps.” Johnny grinned. “Is he good?”

“He’s fantastic, smart, agile, fast and lots of energy.” Jaehyun said as he tapped Lucas’s thigh. “You should drop by one day and brief him on your centre position. Naturally we all will but I think it would be nice if you could share your own input.”

“Sure, no problem.” Lucas nodded. “What’s everyone doing tonight?”

“I’m probably going to hit the bar or something.” Yuta sighed, although he didn’t seem too happy with the idea.

“You know you hardly bring people home anymore.” Johnny noted. “I think I saw Momo last week but that was it.”

“I don’t know. I think I’m losing my sex drive.” Yuta sighed again. “Fuck, am I getting old?”

“I have a music club meeting tonight.” Jaehyun said.

“I’ll be home.” Johnny said. “Volleyball practice was rough today and my muscles hurt. I don’t have the energy to move.”

“Me too, hey maybe we should all stay home for once and we catch a movie!” Lucas suggested.

“I am not going to watch a movie with you. You cried watching Zootopia.” Yuta made a face at him.

“I didn’t cry, it was just a tear!”

The two of them started arguing while Johnny shook his head and finished his soda. He heard his phone ring and when he saw who it was, he immediately bolted inside his room and locked the door.

“Hello?” Johnny cleared his throat.

“Hi Johnny.” A sweet voice came through. “Are you busy?”

“Uh, no. Just resting.” Johnny could feel his heart race. “What’s up Taeyong?”

“Doyoung has a music club meeting tonight and I bought way too many ingredients for dinner. I was wondering if you would like to come over and share with me.”

Johnny’s heart almost leapt out of his chest. “S…sure! That sounds like fun!”

“I don’t know about that; all we’ll be doing is sitting and eating.” Taeyong chuckled lightly. “I’m not a very fun person.”

“I don’t care. I’m too tired for anything fun, but I would like to eat.” Johnny mumbled quickly. “Uh, what time tonight?”

“7pm maybe? You don’t need to bring anything. I have everything here.”

“Sure, I’ll bring my appetite then.” Johnny laughed. “See you soon.” He ended the call and burst out of his room. “SUCKERS!!! I GOT A DATE TONIGHT!!!”

“With who?!?!” Jaehyun whined in jealousy.

“Taeyong.” He felt his heart flutter when he said that. “Okay he didn’t say it was a date, but he invited me to his place for dinner.”

“So, you’ll be having dinner with him and Doyoung?” Yuta asked.

“No, Doyoung has a music club meeting.”

“Music club?!?!?” Jaehyun shot up in shock. “You mean my music club?!”

“Do we have another music club?” Johnny scratched his head. He looked at Jaehyun and both of them exchanged a smile.

“Excuse me, I need to do laundry.” Jaehyun ran to his room. “I DON’T HAVE ANY GOOD CLOTHES TO WEAR!!!”

*********************

When Taeyong opened the door, Johnny soon realized he made a horrible mistake. He probably should have done laundry with Jaehyun, because all he wore was his brown hoodie and sweatpants, but Taeyong was wearing a black and white striped sweater with ripped jeans. Johnny never noticed how long and slim his legs were, and how lean his figure was, but Taeyong had some curves in his hipline and what was previously his black hair was now dyed a soft silver. Needless to say, he felt terribly underdressed. And also, Taeyong looked hot.

“Come in,” Taeyong said.

“You should have told me to dress a little nicer.” Johnny sighed and pouted. “I wore my eating pants for the occasion.”

“It’s fine.” Taeyong snorted and tried to hide a chuckle. “I just came back from dance practice, so I didn’t change out of it.”

“You dance like this?”

“Oh yeah. I tend to dress up a little more when I dance. It boosts my confidence when I see myself in the mirror.”

Johnny was a little surprised by that. _Why would he need a confidence boost? Has he not seen himself? He’s the most beautiful person I have ever met._

“Well I bought some fruits.” Johnny said, putting a bag of fruits on the counter. “I know you said don’t bring anything, but I thought these could be a nice dessert.”

“Thank you.” Taeyong smiled. “That’s very thoughtful of you.”

“Need me to help you?”

“Can you cook?”

“Uh… with instructions.”

Taeyong laughed at that again and Johnny smiled to himself, feeling proud that he could make Taeyong so happy. “Okay then. Just make sure you don’t hurt yourself.”

Taeyong was an absolute whiz in the kitchen. He knew what to do and moved around swiftly as if he had been preparing for this meal his whole life. Johnny just sat at the counter peeling garlic while Taeyong chopped up some vegetables and seasoned meat for pasta.

“How did you learn how to cook?” Johnny asked.

“I have always been interested in it, ever since I was a kid.” Taeyong said. “Doyoung and I cook a lot on the weekends, and we share them with the rest of our friends.”

“That’s so cool. We don’t cook much. Jaehyun does a little, but he’s usually too busy.”

“Yeah, he seems to be busy with creating new pickup lines for Doyoung.” Taeyong smiled to himself.

“You know about that?”

“Doyoung complains about it. All the time.” Taeyong groaned. “Every day he comes back, it’s a three-hour rant of something Jaehyun did. ‘Jaehyun said this, Jaehyun said that’. Every third word that escaped his lips has something to do with him.”

“So, he talks about him a lot huh?” Johnny refrained from making a snarky comment.

“Yeah, he really likes him.”

“He must…wait what?”

“He likes him. Isn’t it obvious?”

“You call this obvious?” Johnny scoffed. “Wow, looks like dating styles have changed.”

“I figured you would know, considering you go on them quite often.”

“I actually haven’t dated in a while.” _Not since our date._

“Why not?”

“School work. Plus volleyball practice.” _I just wasn’t interested anymore._

Taeyong didn’t say anything and continued cooking. Johnny felt the awkward silence hang over them but he decided not to say anything. Maybe the awkwardness is just him, maybe Taeyong is comfortable with silence, and if that was the case, he would just have to learn how to be comfortable with it too.

The two of them worked together smoothly, considering all Johnny had to do was listen to Taeyong. The food smelled amazing and Johnny was starving. As they sat down to eat, Johnny nearly inhaled the pasta in front of him because it was just that good. He looked up and realized Taeyong was staring at him.

“Is it good?”

“Good?” Johnny shook his head dramatically. “It’s fantastic.”

“Oh thank god. You didn’t say anything. I thought you hated it.”

“Sorry.” Johnny licked his lips. “It’s just…it’s so good.”

“Thank you.” Taeyong blushed a little. Johnny wanted to squeeze his cheeks. The pink on his face really does make him glow. The two chatted for a bit all through dinner as Johnny slowly started to become more comfortable. Taeyong wasn’t mean or cold, he was just shy, and he wasn’t the naturally talkative kind. He was slowly beginning to open up though, and Johnny could feel himself falling a little deeper for Taeyong by the end of the night.

Taeyong liked staying with Doyoung because he was the only person who could understand him. Taeyong loved dancing and art, and animals. He has a part time job on Sundays at a pet day care centre, where he could run around and play with animals and wash them. He preferred staying indoors rather than outdoors. He likes black because it’s easy to match. He likes sweets and has a chocolate box under his bed.

“Thanks for dinner.” Johnny said as he helped to wash up afterwards.

“Thank you for cleaning.” Taeyong laughed. “Sorry if I made you clean that plate a second time. I’m kind of a neat freak.”

“Then you will get a heart attack if you come to my place.” Johnny giggled. “You better not. I’ll just come by here instead.”

“Thanks for coming.” Taeyong said as he walked him to the door. “I honestly wasn’t sure if you would enjoy it and I’m sorry I don’t have much…”

“I had a really good time.” Johnny cut him off this time. “The food was great and so was the company.”

“Thank you.” Taeyong said again. He leaned against the door and the two of them exchanged gazes. Johnny could feel his feet weigh heavily against the floor. He didn’t want to leave. He was just beginning to have a good time.

_Can I stay a little longer?_

“Can I come see you tomorrow?” Johnny blurted.

“What?” Taeyong exclaimed. “But I’m working tomorrow.”

“I know, I could come after work or something.” Johnny shrugged. “If you don’t mind.”

_I just want to see you again._

“I’ll text you.” Taeyong smiled.

“Okay.” Johnny’s heart skipped a beat. He knew this feeling. Normally, he would lean forward and kiss the person in front of him. But not this time. It’s not time yet.

_But god damn it he’s beautiful. His eyes are just so deep… and his lips. They are so pretty and pink._

“I’ll see you tomorrow Johnny.”

“So, I can come and see you tomorrow?” Johnny’s ears perked up and his eyes glowed. Taeyong snorted a little and he started laughing.

“I’ll text you.” He said again.

Johnny said one last goodbye as his heart thumped all the way home. _What is this feeling that is plaguing me? I have never felt this way in a while. Holy shit what is wrong with me?_

He pushed all those thoughts aside as he went home and did some more laundry. If he was going to see Taeyong tomorrow, he better be looking his absolute best.

*********************

“I am beginning to think you are a stalker.” Taeyong narrowed his eyes at Johnny over the pet day care counter. “How did you find me here? I thought I told you I would see you at my place?”

“I know, but there’s a funny story, I swear.” Johnny put his hands in front of him. “I was accompanying Jaehyun to your apartment, because he said he had something to ‘return’” he hooked two fingers in the air. “to Doyoung, and I asked him where your workplace is. He told me everything, including the time you get off and then I thought to myself, ‘well there’s a really cute café nearby that serves great coffee and doesn’t require me to speak Japanese, so maybe I should just drop by early’.”

“That’s not a funny story.”

“Okay but it is a true story.” Johnny read the uneasy facial expression on Taeyong’s face and he felt bad. “I’m sorry if I’m bothering you. I’ll just wait outside.”

“I’ll be done in 10 minutes.” Taeyong said. “I swear, just…”

“Oh, hello there!” a short man with silvery hair and glasses stepped out. “Do we have a customer?”

“No Baekhyun hyung.” Taeyong scratched the back of his head. “This is Johnny.”

“Ah Johnny!” Baekhyun’s big eyes bulged out as he shook his hand warmly. “So, you’re the cute guy Taeyong…”

“Hyung!!!!” Taeyong whined and shushed him. Johnny could feel his face heat up. _He thinks I’m cute???_

“But he’s handsome!” Baekhyun said. “And tall too. I see we have similar tastes.” He teased.

“Hyung!!!” Taeyong whined a little louder as he pouted. Johnny laughed at how cute he became. If Taeyong was a cat, his ears would droop down immediately.

“Are you waiting for him to get off?” Baekhyun turned to Johnny.

“Yes I am.”

“Why don’t you step inside the play pen? It’s more interesting than sitting outside. Do you like animals?”

“Yes I do.”

“Then today’s your lucky day. We have pets galore and a cute little kitty named Taeyong here.” Baekhyun ruffled his hair. “Have fun! See you in a bit!”

Taeyong had no choice but to let Johnny inside the pet play area. Johnny couldn’t help but squeal at all the animals. “Oh my god there is so many of them!!”

A bouncy corgi ran up to Johnny and tried to lick his feet. Johnny bent down to pat him and the corgi happily rolled over, asking him to scratch his tummy. “This is the best job ever!” Johnny looked up at Taeyong. “You do this every Sunday?”

“It’s fun now, until you have to clean their poop.” Taeyong chuckled. “That’s Mongryong, he’s Baekhyun’s corgi. That black one is Toben, he’s Chanyeol’s dog.”

“Who’s Chanyeol?”

“Baekhyun’s husband. They run this centre together.”

Johnny sat down on the floor and Mongryong hopped onto Johnny excitedly, licking his face. He watched Taeyong clean up after the rest of the animals while he played with the happy corgi.

“I have to admit, I’m jealous.” Taeyong told him as he got off work. “Mongryong warmed up to you so quickly. It took me a week to get him to respond to me.”

“Maybe it’s my charm.” Johnny flipped his nonexistent hair over his shoulder. “I attract all the animals. They can’t resist me.”

“Tsk.” Taeyong scoffed and rolled his eyes. Johnny could see his little smile creeping though.

“So, now I’m here. What do you want to do?” Johnny asked him and Taeyong dropped his jaw.

“You were the one who said you wanted to see me.”

“Yeah but you called me to meet you.”

“You made the first move.”

“Yeah but you made the confirming move.”

“What the hell is the confirming move?”

“You know, the move that said you wanted to hang out with me too.”

“I…just…” Taeyong sighed. Johnny chuckled lightly and nudged him. “I’m just teasing you. I’m up for anything.”

_As long as I’m with you._

“Well, I kind of want to go to a café and paint for a while.” Taeyong said. “Is that okay? I mean I don’t want to bore you and if you want to do something…”

“No, it’s fine.” Johnny said. “Tell you what, how about we split the time? We can go to a café and paint, and then I’ll pick a place for dinner.”

“Okay. That’s fair.”

“Do you play billiards? Because I love billiards.”

“Never played them.” Taeyong shrugged but then smiled afterwards. “But I’m willing to try.”

*********************

“Oh? You came back.” Doyoung smirked when he opened his apartment door to find Taeyong and Johnny outside. “Thank you for bringing Cinderella home on time.”

“It’s my pleasure. His pumpkin carriage is still intact.” Johnny joked and the two of them laughed.

“Shut up.” Taeyong made a face. He stepped inside and normally Johnny would ask if he was allowed to come in, but he felt like he was over so often, an invite was no longer necessary. He casually stepped in while Taeyong went to the bathroom.

“Did you guys have fun?”

“We did!” Johnny beamed. “We chatted at a café, I watched him paint, then we went for dinner and I thought him how to play billiards.”

“Really?” Doyoung raised an eyebrow. “Did he have fun?”

“Yeah, he did. Or at least I think he did.”

“Johnny, sit down.” Doyoung sighed. “We need to talk.”

“What?” His eyes fluttered in panic. “Wh…what have I done?”

“Nothing. Well, nothing yet.” Doyoung sat down opposite him at the counter. “Do you like Taeyong?”

“Yes, of course I do.”

“I mean, _really_ like him.” Doyoung asked again. “Would you date him? Are you trying to?”

It took Johnny a few minutes to answer that. “I just really like spending time with him. He’s sweet and talented, and he’s actually really funny and witty as well. He looks so cute when he’s happy and we have quite a bit of things in common. I just have a really good time with him.”

“So, what does that mean?”

_Yeah, what does that mean?_

“Yes. I would date him.” Johnny admitted. “Yes, I do like him.”

_Yes, he is the prettiest person alive. Yes, I do think about the times I make him laugh. Yes, I do want to kiss him. I want to kiss him a lot actually._

“I just need to know that you actually do like him.” Doyoung said. “He’s my best friend and he has been through some shit. Lots of people give up on him because they feel like he doesn’t care. He does, he’s just shy. He’s not as forthcoming as you think.”

“I know. I have noticed that.”

“But it’s clearly different with you. I can see him making an effort, and that means a lot. But it’s not going to be easy. He’s not someone you can push and pull like a doll.”

“I know that, and I swear I have no intention of hurting him. Heck I didn’t even know I wanted to date him until today.” _Or maybe I have, I just couldn’t bring myself to admit it._

“Fine but you’re really pushing your luck here.” Doyoung warned him. “It’s not going to come easy.”

“The best things in life don’t.” Johnny smiled. “I’m going to do it.”

“Good. I wish you the best.” Doyoung finished up, just as Taeyong stepped out of the bathroom. “What were you guys doing?”

“Nothing, just talking about Jaehyun.” Johnny said and Doyoung glared at him as he mouthed ‘you piece of…’.

“Oh my god just admit you like him.” Taeyong rolled his eyes. “I can’t believe you’ve moved your sexual frustration rants from me to Johnny.”

“I don’t…I…” Doyoung turned red in the face and tried to shrink his head into his sweater.

“If it makes you feel better, Jaehyun likes you too.” Johnny winked at him and Doyoung gasped loudly. Taeyong walked Johnny to the door and opened it.

“I had a good time today.”

“Me too. Let’s do this more often.”

“Are you sure you aren’t bored of me?” Taeyong asked.

“Bored of you? HA!” Johnny cackled loudly. “Babe, we’re just getting started.”

“I’m not your babe!” Taeyong protested, turning red in the face.

_Not now, but you will be soon._

“I’ll text you when I get home.” Johnny said.

“Okay.” Taeyong smiled.

_Can I stay with you? Please?_

“Goodnight Johnny.”

“Goodnight.”

_Fuck I want to kiss you. I really, really really want to kiss you._

Taeyong closed the door and Johnny walked home. _Now is not the time. Not yet, but I will one day. I will. And when that day comes, I won’t let you go._

*********************

“Where’s everyone else?” Yuta asked when he came back to the apartment on a Friday night a few weeks later.

“Lucas has dinner with someone, didn’t catch who. I just got back from a birthday party and Jaehyun is still out on his date.”

“Jaehyun has a date??!” Yuta dropped his jaw. “With who?”

“Doyoung.” He snickered. “Finally, they have moved their sexual tension outside instead of just rambling in our ears.”

“No way in hell, he finally asked him?”

“Either that or Doyoung got annoyed and asked first. Whichever the case is, it was long overdue.” Johnny sighed happily. “What are you doing here though? You don’t usually come back so late.”

“The club was boring.”

“Still can’t get over Sicheng huh?” Johnny patted his back. “Boy you must really like him.”

“I don’t understand Johnny.” Yuta groaned. “I can’t stop thinking about him. I go back to the clubs because I hoped, every single day for the past two and a half months, that I would see him again.”

“Oh dear.” Johnny stopped. He had no idea Yuta longed for him so much.

“He was just…there was just something so special about him. Even when we kissed I felt like I was alive for the first time.” Yuta held his chest. “I called Ten but he said Sicheng didn’t want to be found.”

“Oh no.”

“Was it me? Did I do something wrong to chase him away?” Yuta’s voice started to break. “I just want to see him again.”

“I’m so sorry Yuta.”

“Maybe it wasn’t so magical for him. Maybe to him I was just another one-night stand.” Yuta wiped a small tear from his eyes.

“He’s The One That Got Away.”

“Yeah.” Yuta sniffed. He drew Johnny’s hand away from him and went into his room. Johnny contemplated going into his room and comfort Yuta but he knew he wouldn’t be much help. All he could do was just support his friend through this pain. Yuta, despite his tough fuckboy image, was actually the most sensitive of them all. He went through multiple men and women to find his ‘one and only’. Now he has found one, but he didn’t want to be found.

Johnny settled down to watch a movie when he saw Taeyong message him. They have started texting each other more frequently now. Ever since Johnny visited the pet shop and confessed his love for animals, they have been swapping cute animal videos since then. Most of the time it was just random stuff, but it was nice to hear from Taeyong. Their busy schedules kept them apart and they could only meet so often, but even if it was 5 minutes, Johnny would run across campus to see him. Just a glimpse of him and to say hello. That’s all he wanted, and he would be happy with it.

A couple of hours later, Johnny was laughing at a text Taeyong sent when he heard the door to his apartment open. It was Jaehyun, and he had the biggest, most idiotic looking smile on his face.

“I take it the date went well.” Johnny teased. “You’re smiling like you won the lottery.”

“Is it that obvious?” Jaehyun grinned wider and his ears were red.

“Dude you’re red all over.” Johnny watched him stumble onto the couch. “Are you drunk?”

“No, no.” Jaehyun shook his head. “I don’t know. Maybe.”

“What happened?”

“Everything.” Jaehyun pressed his face against a cushion as he whined. “Oh my god Johnny it was perfect.”

“What’s perfect?”

“Okay, you know how Doyoung dresses like a complete nerd during the day? But have you seen him during the night?”

“Save for the hoodies and sweatshirts, no.” Johnny shook his head.

“Dude, I went to pick him up and he was dressed in this blue and white button up, and he opened the first couple of buttons so that it was wide enough to slide over his shoulders a little, and he wore these ripped jeans and you could see his skin underneath. My god I could have eaten him.”

“Wow, that sounds hot.”

“He wasn’t just hot. He was also funny. Like sarcastically funny, but he does this really cute thing where his face turns pink and he looks like a raspberry. And then he starts mumbling really quickly before laughing and his whole face lights up.”

“Okay.” Johnny smirked. “I know where this is going.”

“Johnny I’m telling you, it was perfect. Once we actually put down the banter, we have so much in common. We love the same kind of music and movies. We’re actually beginning to finish each other’s sentences!!” Jaehyun’s voice grew higher in pitch as his whole face turned red from excitement. “Isn’t that crazy?!?!”

“Nuts.” Johnny nodded. “Kinda like how you are now.”

“And then I walked him home, and I kissed him, and holy shit I am not kidding you, I think my underwear dropped.”

Johnny laughed so hard he nearly fell off the couch. “No, I swear!!!!” Jaehyun protested, slapping him with a cushion.

“Holy shit!” Johnny laughed and bowled over one more time. “Your panties dropped!!”

“It was just magical and it was so hot and fiery, if I had a condom I would have fucked him then and there.” Jaehyun groaned. “It was perfect.”

“Nice,” Johnny wiped a tear from his eye from all the laughing. “So, you had a good time huh?”

“It’s more than that.” Jaehyun said. “I haven’t felt like this about anyone in a long time. I can’t stop thinking about him.”

_I can’t stop thinking about Taeyong._

“My heart pounds when I get a message from him.”

_So does mine._

“I’m happy just to see him for 5 minutes.”

_Me too._

“He’s the most beautiful, amazing, wonderful human being.”

_Wrong. Taeyong is the most amazing, wonderful human being._

“When I kissed him I felt like all my other kisses before that were fake, like I have been living a lie this whole time. I felt like he completed me. He could finish my sentences, he knows what I like and what I don’t like, and when we kiss there’s a kind of lovely peace that comes with the fire. Like I found someone who could turn me on or off like a switch.”

_Okay I haven’t kissed Taeyong yet, but when I do, I think that’s what it would feel like too._

“Fuck.” Jaehyun cursed.

_Fuck._

“I think I’m in love.” Johnny and Jaehyun said at the same time.

*********************

The next day was a Sunday, and Johnny knew Taeyong would be working all day so he had to wait to make his confession. It was the most agonizing 8 hour wait he had ever endured. At first, he thought about visiting Taeyong during lunch hour but he felt like that wasn’t a good idea. What if he had embarrassed himself? How was he supposed to survive for the next half of the day? At least if he got dumped at the end of the day, he could just go home and cry himself to sleep rather than cry in the afternoon.

“Hi.” Johnny said as he entered the pet store.

“Are you here to play with puppies for free again?” Taeyong laughed. “Mongryong is in the back taking a shower though.”

“It’s okay, there are other puppies.” Johnny said as Taeyong let him in. Taeyong was dressed in a simple white shirt but somehow he was still the most beautiful person in the room.

“Oh wow,” Johnny stepped in and a little black terrier kept humping his leg. “Hey little buddy, what’s wrong?”

“It’s mating season so he’s feeling a bit frisky.” Taeyong said. “He’s been humping everybody and everything all day.”

“Now now, safety first. Where’s your little dog condom?” Johnny cooed as he picked him up.

“He’s wearing one.” Taeyong pointed down.

“There, there.” Johnny petted him. “He seems fine now.”

Taeyong smiled at him and leaned over to pat the dog’s head. Johnny could feel his stomach churning. _Okay, it’s now or never._

“Taeyong, I need to tell you something.”

“What?”

“I just… I know this isn’t as romantic and I’m holding a horny dog,” Johnny readjusted the pup in his hands. “But I need to confess before I lose my mind.”

“What is it?” Taeyong’s eyes widened. He looked like he wasn’t breathing.

“I…” _God this is harder than I thought._ “I like you. I like you a lot, and I would really like to go steady with you.”

“You mean…” Taeyong blinked repeatedly. “As in, you want to be my boyfriend?”

“Yes, fuck yes.” Johnny sighed in relief once the words were out of his mouth. “I’m nuts about you Taeyong, I really am. I know you’ve been through some rough times and I may not know who hurt you, but I know I won’t. I know you look cold and unfriendly but you’re not. You have the biggest heart and so much love for everyone around you, and that makes you so beautiful and perfect to me. I know you think you’re too awkward and boring but you’re not, because all I ever do is count down to the next day we meet again. I promise I will treat you like a King. I will hold your hand, I will kiss you, I will gladly peel 100 garlics and clean every dish in the kitchen. Twice if you want me to. I just want…I just want to be with you.”

Taeyong was so stunned he didn’t talk. Johnny felt his blood draining away. _Shit. That didn’t turn out well. Maybe I should try something else._

“Please go out with this handsome man.” Johnny faked a high voice as he pulled up the dog’s paw. “He’s a nice guy and he feels warm to cuddle.”

Taeyong started laughing as Johnny pulled up the dog’s paw. “You two would be cute together.”

“Okay, okay.” Taeyong giggled. “I would love to be your boyfriend.”

“Say what?” Johnny almost dropped the dog. “Really?”

“Yeah.” Taeyong smiled. “I really like you too. You have been a really great friend, and I didn’t expect you to be even interested in me, seeing as how you are so popular and I wasn’t even your first choice to date.”

“Yeah.” Johnny nodded. He had to admit that. The popular part at least.

“Thank you for not giving up on me. Thank you for making me feel I was worth loving.”

Now Johnny really, really, really, really -no, needed- to kiss him. The dog in his arms yelped, barked and wriggled in his arms to get loose. Johnny sighed and put him down. “Fine, fine, go find your mate you horny beast.” He watched the dog run away and leaned forward to cup Taeyong’s face. “I found my mate.”

He finally kissed the lips he had always dreamt of and it made time stop. Taeyong’s lips were soft at first, but then he felt the warmth. Then came heat. Then came longing. Then came desire. Taeyong kissed back, hands hooked around Johnny’s lower back while Johnny stroked his hair, thumb running across his sharp jawline. Kissing Taeyong was not just magic, it was completion. Johnny finally understood what Jaehyun meant when he said the kiss completed him.

Taeyong completed him.

“My oh my,” they heard a soft chuckle when they parted for air. Baekhyun was leaning against the wall with a white cat in his arms while a tall man stood behind him, eyes wide and cuddling Toben. Johnny guessed that was Chanyeol. “Looks like Alex is not the only animal mating in here.” He said, a teasing grin appearing on his face.

“Alex is mating?” The tall man dropped his jaw. “Wait, where is…GET OFF THAT CAT ALEX!!!! DOWN BOY!!!!”

“Why did I marry a man who can’t keep a leash on his own animal?” Baekhyun shook his head as he walked away. Taeyong and Johnny burst into a fit of giggles as they pressed their foreheads against each other.

“I still have a few more minutes left.” Taeyong said.

“I’ll be waiting.” Johnny smirked.

_I could wait forever, as long as it’s for you._

Mongryong ran out happily from the back room and circled Johnny, trying to get his attention. “No Mongryong,” Taeyong picked the excited pup up. “This one’s mine.”

*********************

“I keep telling you,” Johnny groaned as Taeyong dragged him up the stairs and towards their apartment. “My last shot was an accident.”

“Just admit it.” Taeyong giggled, fingers lacing with his. “Admit that you lost to your boyfriend at billiards.”

“I’ll admit that you are my boyfriend, but that last shot I swear to you…” Johnny made a face and Taeyong laughed. “If my finger didn’t slip…”

“You lost to me. You lost to a rookie billiards player!” Taeyong hummed happily as he unlocked his apartment door. “Good, Doyoung isn’t here.”

“Don’t want your roommate interrupting?” Johnny giggled.

“He is so annoying. I hope Jaehyun takes him out for good.”

“I second that, then I can have you all to myself.” Johnny pulled him back into his arms. He cupped his face and kissed him. He did that about 6 times today, but he couldn’t help it. He had been waiting to kiss him for so long, and now that he has, he found that it was better than he could ever imagined.

The two of them stayed that way, hungover on each other’s lips as they took in each other’s scent, arms wrapped around tightly. Johnny pulled apart first.

_Can I stay at little longer?_

“Can I stay?”

“Yes.” Taeyong nodded, holding him tight. “Please stay.”

He took him to his bedroom, and they stayed there.

*********************

The first thing Johnny felt when he woke up was a tuft of hair tickling under his chin and a heavy weight on his chest. He opened his eyes and sighed happily when he saw Taeyong snuggled up in the crook of his neck, his arm draped across his naked chest. Johnny stroked his arm softly, circling the word “stand” that he had tattooed just on top of his elbow. Taeyong had the words “under” and “stand” tattooed on each side of his elbow, representing his need to be understood by someone. Johnny recognized that need, and let’s just say he had a very fun time playing “Find Other Tattoos” all night long.

Johnny breathed in Taeyong’s scent. He smelled like soft lavender and maybe a bit of detergent, but in a good way. He really could get used to waking up like this. And then, his stomach growled.

“Hungry?” Taeyong stirred awake.

“I’m sorry, did I wake you?” Taeyong shook his head. Another loud rumbling sound was heard and he laughed softly.

“Looks like it’s time to get up.” He said as he sat up.

“Sorry about that, I don’t usually get hungry at this time, but then again, I did get a workout last night.” Johnny smirked and shielded himself from Taeyong’s slap on his chest.

“I could still change my mind about feeding you.”

“No don’t,” Johnny tried to pull him back. “How are you feeling by the way? Are you okay?”

“I feel fine.”

“No soreness or aching?”

“No.”

“How?” Johnny raised an eyebrow as he sat up. “That’s impossible.”

“I’m a dancer. I’m more flexible than you think.” Taeyong smirked and tried to get up but Johnny pulled him down.

“Maybe you should prove it to me.” He pushed Taeyong’s legs apart but his stomach growled again, disrupting the mood and Taeyong pulled away from him laughing.

“I’m not having sex with that making noise. Might as well get a barking dog.” He giggled, putting on some clothes. “Come on, let’s go have breakfast.”

“You’re right. Better fuel up for more action later.” Johnny hoisted himself off the bed and reached for his shirt.

“Is this what I signed up for?” Taeyong crossed his arms. “Dirty jokes every two minutes?”

“Yeah.” Johnny pouted. Taeyong rolled his eyes but he did lean down to kiss him.

“You better clean my dishes after we’re done.”

“Aye aye sir.”

Taeyong opened his door and stepped out. He was startled by Doyoung’s door opening as well and he gasped at Doyoung standing in front of him. And a half naked Jaehyun hugging him from behind.

“Woops.” Doyoung mumbled to himself.

“This is awkward.” Taeyong muttered.

“Hi Jaehyun.” Johnny waved as he stood up.

“Hi Johnny.” Jaehyun waved back.

The four of them stared at each other for quite a while. Doyoung cleared his throat. “You go first.”

“Fine.” Taeyong smirked. “I thought you were out late last night.”

“I was.”

“So why didn’t you go back to his place?”

“Have you seen their place? I’m not fucking in there.”

“Hey!” Johnny protested. Then he remembered the pile of laundry he and Jaehyun have yet to fold. “Okay you got a point.”

“I’m making pancakes.” Doyoung said, dragging Jaehyun from behind.

“I’ll make coffee.” Taeyong announced, following Doyoung into the kitchen. Johnny walked over to Jaehyun and patted him on the back.

“You okay?”

“Yeah.” He smiled contently. “You?”

“More than okay.” Johnny beamed. “It’s perfect.”

A few minutes later, Jaehyun got a message on his phone. “Oh, it’s Yuta.”

“Why, what’s up?” Johnny asked, peeking over his shoulder.

“He found Sicheng.” Jaehyun smiled. “He found him last night and brought him home to stay the night.”

“Sicheng is with Yuta right now?” Taeyong asked, overhearing their conversation as he poured coffee for them.

“Yeah.”

“Aww,” he turned to Doyoung. “Kun must have given him his number.”

“He’s panicking.” Jaehyun read the messages. “He said there’s no milk in the fridge and he has no idea how to make breakfast. He wants to know where we are.”

“Should we tell him we’re here?”

The two of them turned to Doyoung and Taeyong and back at one another.

“Nah.” They clinked their coffee cups and decided to let Yuta suffer for a while.

*********************

If someone told Johnny a few years ago that one day he would be that clingy boyfriend who is friends with his boyfriend’s friends and would happily sit there and do cheesy stuff like watch romance movies and pet dogs, he would have laughed in their faces.

Yet here he was, 6 months down the road, cuddled on the sofa with his lover in his arms. Taeyong was playing Animal Crossing while he was watching something on Netflix. Jaehyun and Doyoung were on another sofa cuddling as well, while Yuta and Sicheng were at the kitchen counter watching anime together. They were waiting for Ten and Kun so that they could all attend Jungwoo’s summer party together.

Being with Taeyong has really expanded his social circle, more than he already knew. He became closer to Ten, even though they were friends before, and he got to know Kun the Chinese Society President. Then came Sicheng, the new Chinese transfer student and fellow dancer. Kun was hesitant to give his number at first, but he saw how much Sicheng missed Yuta, so he caved in. Now the two of them were just taking their own sweet time to get to know one another, to make up for the months they missed out. Then came Taeil, the nerdy valedictorian who apparently loves Migos and then Jungwoo, the man he asked out at first but bailed in the end. He thanked him so much for doing so, because if he didn’t he wouldn’t be with Taeyong.

“Oh Lord.” Lucas came into the apartment and faked a gag. “There’s more kissing in here than a whorehouse.”

“There he is, my sexually frustrated awkward little cocoa bean.” Johnny teased.

“Cut him some slack.” Taeyong nudged him. “At least he’s trying with Mark.”

“He’s coming here in 15 minutes, DO NOT EMBARRASS ME YOU GUYS.” Lucas glared at them, his big eyes bulging out and his finger pointing at all of them accusingly.

“Us? Embarrass you?” Jaehyun looked scandalized. “Since when?”

“Since you learnt how to breathe.” Lucas snapped at him and walked to the fridge. “Why do we still not have milk?”

“Must have forgotten to pick up some.”

“Fuck this.” Lucas rolled his eyes. “At least this place is cleaner.”

“You’re welcomed.” Taeyong waved. Taeyong could put up with a lot of things, but a mess was not one of them. There has been no more unfolded laundry for the past few months.

A couple of minutes later, someone rang the doorbell. Sicheng went to open it and a handsome young boy stepped in. “Hey guys!”

“Hi Mark!” Doyoung waved excitedly, not getting up from his seat. “Lucas will be a while.”

“Thanks. We’re heading to a party together.” He grinned, his boyish good looks complementing his athletic physique, hidden underneath a tight shirt and a dark bomber jacket with black jeans. “I still can’t believe you guys are dating each other, and you’re all friends. It’s so surreal.”

“We’re still waiting for you to join the club Mark.” Jaehyun laughed.

“Yeah, if we can get a fourth couple, you get a discount on the couples cruise.” Yuta said and everyone laughed.

“Ha ha ha ha, that’s funny.” Mark laughed, not entirely sure if Yuta was joking or not.

“Hey Mark!” Lucas stepped out in a black leather jacket and a rock and roll shirt. “I’m ready.”

“Dude you look awesome.” Mark grinned.

“Thanks, you’re not half bad yourself.”

Johnny snorted so loudly Taeyong had to slap him to get him to shut up. Lucas glared at him from the corner of his eye.

“I usually dress up a little better, but this was all I could bring after practice. The showers in the gym weren’t working very well either.” Mark said.

“You know Mark, if you want a stronger water pressure, you should use the shower way at the end on the left side.” Jaehyun said. “It’s wider, it’s dimmer but the water is stronger so no one can hear you if you’re fucking in there.”

“Jaehyun!” Doyoung kicked him. “Don’t tell him that! That’s our spot!”

“Thanks, I will make sure I never use that shower.” Mark smiled painfully. “Is there anywhere else I should know about?”

“If I were you, I wouldn’t go near the encyclopedia section in the library.” Doyoung smirked.

“What the fuck?!” Taeyong screeched. “I use those books there!”

“What did I tell you?” Yuta whispered to Sicheng. “It’s always the quiet ones.”

“Ha ha ha.” Mark laughed awkwardly again. “Maybe we should leave.”

“Yeah, let’s go. These people are weird.” Lucas ushered him out quickly for fear of his best friends embarrassing him any further.

“Lucas?” Yuta called.

“Yeah?”

“You should at least hold his hand.” He told him.

“I’m trying!”

“Grow some balls, they should at least be as big as your ears.”

Lucas was about to raise the middle finger when Mark came back and grabbed his hand. “Come on Lucas, we’ll be late.” He managed to flip Yuta off before Mark dragged him away.

“He’s so cute.” Taeyong laughed. “I think they’ll get together soon.”

“Mark is right about something though.” Johnny said. “It is surreal that we’re all sitting in this room like this, 3 of the 4 biggest flirters on campus, all happy with their soulmates.”

“That’s true.” Jaehyun kissed the back of Doyoung’s neck.

“And it was all because of me!” Johnny grinned. “Because I screwed up my first date but decided to push my luck anyways.”

Taeyong rolled his eyes but he leaned back and smiled. “It was all worth it anyways.”

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since I did a fic like this and I am supposed to be studying for a final, but I just had to write this so badly TT. This was written very much on a whim and it's something meant to be light-hearted and easy for the holiday season. I hope you guys enjoyed it! Leave kudos and comments if you do! Thank you so much and happy holidays!


End file.
